LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate Edition/Story Mode
This is the Story Mode of the game. And also has 6 vehicles included (Wyldstyle vehicle is her Super-Cycle and Gandalf's vechicle is his ancient carret). Prologue Intro Cutscene The story begins with the last cutscene of the original LEGO Dimensions, Lord Vortech is trapped in a prison in the Space, the space is full of LEGO gray pieces and HAL 9000 (from: 2001: A Space Odyssey) is watching Vortech. A man emerges from a vortex and Vortech explodes, a spark emerges from Vortech's pieces and hits the man, who transforms into a being similar to Vortech, he got the same skin, with a purple cape, silver crown and his staff has a black hole in the front, the man is turned into.... 'DARK VORTECH MASTER. ' HAL makes a deal with Dark Vortech Master to be his henchmen in the Road of complete the non-reached goal of the original Lord Vortech: Collapse all the Dimensions in one world and dominate it. Dark Vortech Master creates a black-purple vortech and escapes alongside HAL. The LEGO pieces of Space begins to turn into different things and in the Foundation Elements, and the letters form the LEGO Dimensions logo, but the vortex of the logo is black-purple and behind the letters that says "LEGO DIMENSIONS" says with golden letters "Ultimate Edition" Cutscene: Return of the Problems Finn and Jake were in the Movie Night with Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess, Ice King (in the window) Gunther and Phoebe/The Flame Princess in the treehouse, BMO was projecting a Movie, but when Ice King enters to the house with snack chips, a black-purple vortex appears and absorbs BMO, Finn, worried, jumped to the portal, Jake was about to enter to the vortex, but the vortex disappears. Jake says everyone that the Movie Night will be continued the next week. Meanwhile, Harry Potter is with Hermione and his friends in the Hogwards School, Lord Voldemort appeared riding a magma dragon threatening Harry to destroy Hogwards School, but a black-vortex makes the dragon explode and Voldemort scapes flying. But Hermione was absorbed by the vortex, Harry jumped to the vortex with Ron, but Ron wasn't able to enter. In the Marvel dimension, The Avengers (Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk and Thor) were fighting Loki and his Chitauri army in the New York City, Spider-Man jumped in his Spider-Mobile killing a Chitauri. Stan Lee was in the Street, but he was absorbed by a vortex, and Spider-Man jumps to the vortex. Loki tried to destroy the City, but Hulk attacked and knocked him. Meanwhile, all the game characters were celebrating the defeat of Vortech in Foundation Prime, but Harry, Finn and Spider-Man fell into the Planet, many vortexes opened into the Planet, and Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, Harry, Finn and Spider-Man launched into a vortex to save the Dimensions again. Cutscene: Vorton, Sweet Vorton The group emerged from the portal into the planet Vorton from the first game, but Vorton is now a robot city-planet named Vortopia. X-PO (with an ENIAC piece as body and his original body as head) appears saying that he, The Doctor, GLaDOS and a society of alien robots turned Vorton into a futurist planet-city named Vortopia. After exploding Vortopia, Harry tells X-PO that a multidimensional menace is threatening the worlds and captured Hermione, and Finn says that BMO was kidnapped by a vortex, and Spider-Man says that Stan Lee was kidnapped also. Batman thaught that it was Vortech, but X-PO said that it wasn't Vortech, and projects an hologram of Dark Vortech Master's Origin. The group jumped to the portal to stop this new menace... Meanwhile, in the Space Prison (that is turned into a kingdom), Hermione, BMO and Stan Lee were trapped in jails, and Dark Vortech Master puts the Foundation Elements of HP, AT and Marvel worlds in a table: -The Wand (Harry Potter). -Demon Sword (Adventure Time) (The vortex also absorbed the Demon Sword). -The Teseractum (Marvel) (which was in Dark Vortech's kingdom since the begining). Level 1: Spooky-house-dash (Beetlejuice) Level 2: Search of That Treasure (The Goonies) Level 3: Dinosaurs in Present (LEGO Jurassic World) Level 4: The Polices are also Heroes (LEGO City Undercover) Level 5: Travel in Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) Level 6: Master Emerald's Cataclism Level 7: Renegade Life (The A-Team) Level 8: The Beauty, The Hero and the Golden Triangle (The Legend of Zelda) Level 9: The Mushroom Chronicles (Super Mario Bros.) Level 10: Last Stand for CHI (Legends of Chima) Level 11: Mission for Teseract (Mission Impossible) Level 12: TTG vs. PPG vs LDG (Teen Titans Go!!!/The Powerpuff Girls) Level 13: Cartoon Legends (Looney Tunes/DuckTales/Disney Classics) Level 14: Call to Home (E.T The Extraterrestial) Level 15: Ooo is Invaded (Adventure Time) Level 16: Between Magic and Doom (Harry Potter) Level 17: The Heroes Never Die (Marvel Comics) Level 18: The Fusion Begins (LEGO Dimensions) Level 19: Trapped on Space (LEGO Dimensions) Level 20: The Final Battle (LEGO Dimensions) Leve Category:Subpages Category:LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate Edition Category:Story Modes